


Yeah They Had A Thing

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles history, Derek being gruff but caring, Derek's the alpha, Lydia on a mission!, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Pack Cuddles, Pack Movie Nights, Pack playtime in the park, Peter is a serial killer zombie werewolf who knows more than he lets on, Popcorn, Scent Marking, Scott is a beta, Shmoop, Stiles POV, Zombie Hale, complete fluff, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been watching them interact for a while now and there's just something that doesn't add up. It's been bothering here for a while, not that anyone else seems to notice or care. Not even Scott thought to question Stiles' relationship with Derek. After all they barely knew each other, but how was it that Stiles always seemed to know about Derek and Derek although he'd be the first to deny it, knew more personal information about Stiles than anyone else in the pack and he knew it before they were pack. Movie night just confirmed it, something was going on and she was going to find out, even if she had to kill Stiles to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pack movie night had sort of become a thing. It was pretty fun actually, they all took turns picking the movies and bringing the food. They sprawled out on Derek’s floor with blankets and pillows and tried to pretend that something hadn’t tried to kill them just the day before. It had become a sort of ritual for them. After each major crisis they would take one night to reconnect with each other and heal. 

Sometimes pack movie nights could be just as dangerous as hunts though, especially when Lydia got to pick the movie. She brought liquorice sticks, huge bags of microwave popcorn and a vast quantity of chocolate and chips, none of which made up for the fact that they were about to sit through The Notebook again. He had liked it the first few times, honestly it made him blubber like a baby, but that was ok, he wasn’t afraid of his emotions like some men. But by this stage he could literally speak every line and he knew the rest of the pack felt the same. Still Stiles settled into his blankets and cuddled up against Isaac before diving for the popcorn. 

He was shoveling a handful into his mouth when Derek slapped his hand away. The unexpected pain made him howl and scattered all of the popcorn onto the floor. Cradling his hand to his chest he glared at the alpha demanding “What the hell Derek?”  
The older man shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head, clearly embarrassed by his actions, which yes that was a waste of some damn good popcorn. Quietly and through gritted teeth Derek told him “Nutmeg. It reeks of nutmeg.”  
Scott tilted his head in confusion, clearly unable to see any connection between gourmet popcorn and Derek abusing Stiles. But Stiles got it. “Oh. Right well thanks I guess. Although just one handful would have been fine and it smells great. I could just have a little taste.”  
Before he could reach for it the bowl was being snatched out of his grasp while Peter laughed at his nephew and packmate. The laugh grew as Derek carefully enunciated “Don’t be such a fucking idiot Stiles. I am not spending my night in the hospital because you can’t control yourself.” 

That was so not true. He could control himself! Leaping out of his blanket nest Stiles shoved his finger into Derek's chest shouting “Hey I am perfectly in control of myself. I control myself all the time. The sheer fact that I haven’t doused your furry ass in wolfsbane by now proves exactly how much control I have. And for your information I could totally have a handful of nutmeg popcorn and not need a hospital.”  
Peter was laughing so loudly now that even Stiles turned to stare at him, grinding out a “Seriously dude?” Getting himself together the older man replied, “I just couldn’t help it. Talk about déjà vu.” That was yeah, the zombie might just have a point. Abashed Stiles risked a glance at Derek who’s cheeks and ears were bright red. Shaking himself out of it, Derek strode out of the room and into the kitchen. He could still see him, the entire loft was open plan. He watched the sourwolf pull out a battered pot and a large stick of butter. The others muttered around him, demanding answers from Zombie Hale and prodding Stiles about his allergies. 

It wasn’t a serious thing, he generally just avoided stuff with nutmeg or cinnamon. Sure in large enough quantities Stiles could wind up in the hospital or even dead, but if the monster of the week hadn’t killed him then nutmeg sure as hell wouldn’t. Everyone was starting to settle back down, focusing on the movie when Derek came back carrying a giant bowl of buttered popcorn still warm from the pot. He nudged Isaac out of the way and seated himself against Stiles, placing the bowl between them. After one bite Stiles was in love. There was no way some nutmeg infested gourmet popcorn could trump Derek’s homemade stuff. It simply wasn’t possible. The others crowded around trying to snag handfuls but Derek slapped them all away announcing “This is ours. I can’t eat the microwave stuff because of the preservatives and Stiles’ allergies means he can’t eat yours so get your fingers out of the bowl Scott or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” Scott’s claws jerked back in haste, away from his alpha’s popcorn and glowing red eyes. Which yeah, Stiles probably shouldn’t find that hot, but he’d sort of given up on that. No matter what Derek did he was just insanely attractive, even when he was vomiting black blood or shoving him into walls, Derek was just exactly his type. Smiling at the overgrown furball Stiles bumped his shoulder against Derek’s in a quiet thanks and turned his attention to the film, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck and the long hard stares from his packmates. 

If they were curious then all they had to do was ask, but there was no way he was volunteering the information. Derek and him had a thing and if that went back a little or well a hell of a lot, further than anyone knew, then that was their fault for making assumptions. Once everyone was firmly absorbed in either the movie or conversation, Stiles felt Derek lean closer to him, rubbing his scent along his neck and giving a quick hidden lick that nobody but Lydia seemed to notice. Stiles’ smile grew wider as he turned into Derek just a little. Yeah they had a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia was convinced that whatever secrets Stiles was hiding Derek knew all about. She had tested them with the popcorn, well aware of Stiles’ allergies. She had counted on Derek to notice, to protect Stiles just like always. That was how it started at least, she had noticed the way the two stuck together, the way their arguments somehow seemed personal even when they barely knew one another. It was there in the way Derek protected him before everyone else, the way he took his side against the Darach with absolutely nothing but Stiles’ word. It was a million little things that added up to something Lydia couldn’t quite make out. They weren’t sleeping together, they weren’t dating or in any way romantic. There was plenty of UST but that didn’t account for their behaviour. Sure it was a contributing factor but it was in no way the key to this puzzle. Derek for some inexplicable reason cared about Stiles. What was almost as shocking was the way Stiles reciprocated. They saved each other constantly and if Lydia had to poison one of them to find out why then so be it. She deserved answers. 

She could be patient though, she plotted and she waited. Her opportunity came several weeks after the popcorn incident. Derek was moping about his loft, Isaac quietly doing homework in the corner while the rest of the pack fooled around on the Xbox or in the kitchen. Everyone that is except Stiles. He had disappeared early that morning muttering something about zombie werewolves and someone called Gladys. She hadn’t really been paying attention. Still she could use this chance to get an answer out of Derek. Even if he didn’t say anything his eyebrows could tell her everything she needed to know. So she waited for everyone to get involved in conversation before she headed out to the balcony. He knew she was coming, had probably heard every step she took until she was leaning against him, her arm almost touching his. He didn’t let the pack touch him all that often. He guarded his body carefully, always aware of his position. It was only Stiles who touched him without reserve. The loud mouth ran his fingers across Derek’s nape or leaned in close on an hourly basis and Derek tolerated it, reciprocated even. Lydia however did not have that privilege so she kept her elbows to herself and spoke quietly, “Why did Peter offer Stiles the bite instead of forcing him like he did with me and Scott?” 

Derek flinched but otherwise remained stoic. She had caught him unawares, good, she needed him unbalanced. Statue still he told her, “You’d have to ask Peter about that not me.”  
He was deflecting, “But you obviously know why. I think Stiles does too he just won’t say anything.”   
Derek’s eyebrows drew down and yes that was his grumpy cat face, so she was clearly on the right track. “It doesn’t matter why he offered Lydia, all that matters is that Stiles refused, so leave it alone.”   
There was a slight hitch to his breathing on ‘refused’ that was interesting. Derek didn’t seem to have any problem with part of his pack being human, but maybe he wished Stiles had chosen the bite. That would certainly have changed everything. If Stiles was a werewolf then who knows what would have been different. Refusing to let the conversation drop when she finally felt like she was getting somewhere she continued, “That’s something else I’ve never understood, why did Stiles refuse? I mean he would be stronger, faster, it’d probably make him more attractive as well. I mean if it could work for Scott then -"   
Derek’s silence was thick and making her more than a little uncomfortable. “I just think it’s strange he turned that down is all.”   
She batted her lashes and hoped the big guy gave her something. He was about to, she could feel it, see his mouth shaping the words when suddenly his head tilted to the side his eyes lighting up. The heavy door pushed open and Stiles made his way across the balcony, bundled up in a red hoodie and thick socks. “Der what the hell man? It’s cold out here, get your ass back inside I’ve got a surprise for you.”   
Derek lifted an eyebrow at Stiles’ mischievous grin, but he obediently followed the younger boy inside, leaving Lydia no choice but to follow. 

“What’s my surprise?”   
The younger boy smiled brightly and leaned close to Derek, invading his personal space. Lydia tried to hear but whatever he was whispering was too low for human hearing and no-one else was paying them any attention. At least no-one she could speak to. Peter was staring intently at the two of them, his eyes following Stiles’ hand on Derek’s shoulder as it rubbed against his neck and played with the short hairs there. Derek tilted his head closer to Stiles, smiling into the curve of his neck and for just a second Lydia thought he pressed his lips there. But Stiles barely reacted so obviously she was seeing things. Stiles was not the type of guy to just let someone kiss his neck without turning it into a big deal. Still the way they were standing was oddly intimate and just that little bit practiced. There was something habitual about it, but Lydia had never seen them do it before and she had been watching their behaviour for months now. Maybe this was some new habit they had picked up or, and she can’t believe she’d never considered this before, maybe it was something old. After all both Stiles and Derek grew up in Beacon Hills. It would stand to reason that they knew each other at least in passing. 

Stiles clapped his hands together snapping her out of it. Peter barked with laughter as Derek’s ears turned red, something only Stiles had ever managed to accomplish. Shoving the younger boy onto the sofa he grabbed a dvd off the table. From his small smirk and the crinkle around his eyes this was probably his surprise. She let herself be led to the couch and leaned upon by her packmates as everyone settled in. Isaac scooted over so Derek could sit beside Stiles, his body bracketed by the younger boys as the credits rolled. It was Monsters Inc and from the open almost awe struck expression on Derek’s face it was something he cared about deeply, something only Stiles knew. Yes they most definitely knew each other and it was up to her to find out how. Snuggling up against Allison she let the movie hold her attention, after all she would have plenty of time to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3

It took weeks of trolling through old newspapers and yearbooks, but eventually she found it. She had almost given up hope to be honest, had started to doubt herself even. But it was worth it to finally know at last what was going on between them. Not that she did know really, she was just a step closer to getting to know it which was almost the same as knowing. She knew where to start now, what questions to ask, where to dig, who to blackmail. 

Initially she had expected Cora to be the connection. She was almost the same age as Stiles and it seemed likely that the two had played together as children. Lydia imagined Derek reading quietly while the two kids ran around his house chucking water balloons at each other. She imagined various scenarios where Derek played the over protective sibling to an erstwhile Stiles. After all, it made sense, he was always protecting him and pushing him out of danger. The truth however was not so clear. Claudia, Stiles’ mother went to NYU with Eric Thompson who married Talia Hale. That was it, there was no other connection. Lydia had one photo in an old yearbook, of them at some club meeting with thirty other people. They didn’t take classes together or live in the same dorms. There was nothing else to connect them so Lydia made a few calls and got on a flight to Kentucky. 

Deaton thought she was becoming obsessed, but she had to know and right now she had three options, ask Stiles, ask Peter or ask Claudia’s college roommate. She had chosen the latter. She couldn’t just ask Stiles! It was his mom and he never talked about her. It was just something that she couldn’t do and as for Peter, well she would rather cut off her own arm than speak to him. So again she was out of options. Of course Deaton could have saved her the trip and just told her, but no, that would be unethical. Like he’d ever cared about ethics before! 

So here she was baking in the midday sun outside a stranger’s house waiting to be let in. She had called first obviously, no point getting there if there was nobody home. The woman who answered was a tall blonde, in her early fifties and wearing more pink than anyone had a right to, but she pasted on her biggest smile anyway. “Thank you so much for seeing me Mrs Williams. I really appreciate it.”  


They settled in the front room with tea and chocolate cake as Mrs Williams fussed about looking for something. “Oh no dear, I don’t mind at all. I haven’t thought about Claudia in years, it was nice to remember her.” Coming back to the table and getting comfortable on the couch she continued “I dug out some old photos, I thought you might like them.”   
Paydirt! Beaming brightly Lydia took them and carefully sipped her tea, trying to keep the excitement hidden. “These are perfect. Thank you.”  
They really were. There were ten or twelve, some group shots and some of just Claudia and Eric. The resemblance was uncanny. Derek looked exactly like his father, he shared the same green eyes and strong jaw. “You said she passed away?”  
Getting her game face on Lydia replied, “Yes a few years ago. It’s Stiles’ birthday soon and I was hoping to make him a memory collage of his mom. He misses her so much.”  
Adoring girlfriend with sympathetic story worked every time. “Oh the poor boy and Eric! I don’t know how he survived her death. He was always so devoted to her. Do you have any pictures?”  
Whipping out her phone, Lydia pulled up a picture of the pack together from last week in the park. They made Scott play frisbee while Derek and Stiles played chess on a blanket under the sun. Mrs Williams’ teared up a little staring at it, “He looks just like his dad. So handsome.” She was pointing to Derek laid out on the blanket, his arms flung back and his eyes closed. Scooting closer Lydia showed her Stiles explaining “That’s Derek. Stiles is the one with the moles.”  


Laughing lightly Mrs Williams dabbed at her eyes and chuckled “Oh! I did think he would be too old for you, they do look like them though don’t they? Stiles has his mother’s smile. What about her eldest Peter? He was just a baby the last time I saw him.”   
She nearly spat her tea out! Eldest? Baby? Peter? What? Unable to hold it in she blurted out his name, “Peter?” That could absolutely be a coincidence! It had to be. There was no possible way Stiles could be related to that monster! 

“He was born just after finals. They were so excited. He was such a good baby, so well behaved. I can’t believe they only had three though. Claudia wanted a house full of children. She always said one would never be enough.”  
In a more serious tone she continued “She had health problems though, even back then. The pregnancy was very hard on her, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised there’s a big gap between them all. It’s about six years right? Derek could only be in his early twenties and Stiles can’t be eighteen yet.”   
Her head was spinning with new information. Could pervy Peter, the serial killer zombie werewolf, be Stiles’ older brother? This was going to need more research, and blood tests. Blood tests were an absolute must. As she got herself together Mrs Williams slipped another photo in her hand. It was Claudia in a dressing gown smiling brightly for the camera with a baby in her arms and a strong shoulder and half a head beside her. The picture was old and faded with the patina of age, but that was not Sheriff Stilinski and that was definitely Eric’s mouth and jaw. This was huge, this could destroy Stiles and god his poor dad. Did he even know about this? What happened between this young smiling couple to make them break up? Why would he leave her and what happened to the child? She had to know!


	4. Chapter 4

  
It had been over two months ago that she met Mrs Williams and since then nothing. She was stuck. She had tried to get her hands on Peter’s birth certificate but the guy she’d been hitting on to get it backed out at the last minute. She had gone through as many records as she could find, trolling through (stolen) hospital files to see if any of Peter’s could match Claudia’s or Stiles’. She couldn’t run bloods for fear of the werewolf gene popping up unexpectedly. In short she was nowhere and it was driving her crazy. So crazy in fact that she had called an impromptu meeting with Derek, Peter and Stiles in the middle of the night. She had to know and this was the only way she was going to find out.

Stiles had pyjama pants on and his trademark red hoodie, he had obviously driven to the loft from bed. Peter however looked immaculate as always, his jeans bordering on too tight and his shirt unbuttoned just enough. Derek hadn’t even bothered to put on a shirt, probably because she hadn’t technically told him anyone was coming. Once Stiles made himself a giant mug of coffee that Peter immediately confiscated, she asked “Are you related?”   
Derek tensed up, his abs twisting up tight and his biceps bulging while Stiles spluttered. That might have been a little abrupt but she had to know. They both answered at the same time Stiles shouting no while Derek muttered yes. Not what she was expecting, although Derek was a werewolf so he could probably smell the family connection. Before she could ask a follow up question Stiles was rounding on Derek shouting “Dude we are not related! What the fuck man we’ve talked about this. There is not one single drop of blood between us.”  
“Stiles.”  
“No Derek I’m sick of having this same conversation over and over again. We’re not related, sure we’re pack and we’re family but that’s it. You trying to convince me we’re brothers is bullshit because I am so in love with you it’s not even funny. So stop with this masochistic bullshit and get over it already 'cause I know you’re in love with me.”   
Before Derek could utter a word Stiles launched himself at the werewolf, attacking his face with kisses and hugging him tightly. Within seconds Derek was lifting him up so Stiles could wrap his legs around Derek’s waist and they were stumbling to the bed kissing furiously. She could hear Derek mutter “I love you” over and over again pressing the sound into Stiles’ skin and she really needed to not be here right now. 

Spinning on her heel she followed Peter out of the loft and into the elevator, pressing herself as far from him as possible. They were between floors when he hit the emergency brake and stranded them. Heart beating faster she held herself together and forced herself to stare him down, “What are you doing Hale?”  
“You wanted answers Lydia.”   
Alright she would bite. “My parents married before I was born, but he was a werewolf and his father never approved of the match. He was supposed to marry Talia Hale and cement an alliance between our two packs. So he applied pressure and eventually my father broke. He divorced my mother, married Talia and took me with him. Werewolves need to be in a pack, especially cubs. But Talia was seventeen and didn’t want to replace my mother so I was raised as her brother. She was nice to me, caring and protective. I loved her very much. She was a great sister, but my father, he was broken. Werewolves mate for life and once we find out mate being apart from them is draining, both physically and emotionally. He was dying of a broken heart so Talia arranged for John to become the sheriff of Beacon Hills and bring along his wife and their young son. She would visit every Friday. They would sit for hours and talk about everything and nothing. The sheriff never knew of course and Talia never seemed to mind that much. He wasn’t her mate you see, she didn’t really love him like that, just did her duty and raised her kids. She was in love with someone else and it was complicated but they were ok. They took care of each other I suppose. It’s not the most romantic notion but it worked for them.”   
He wasn’t looking at her, his vision seemed caught on something she couldn’t see. Her voice shaking she asked “And Stiles?” 

This bright smile lit his face and made his eyes sparkle in a way that wasn’t entirely hideous as he told her “Stiles was this chatty little thing with big eyes and a button nose and Derek adored him. He did anything he asked, no matter how absurd. Stiles knew of course. It was impossible to keep it from him, he spent too much time in our house. I was his secret big brother he couldn’t tell anyone about. Derek and Stiles aren’t related, they just share a half-brother. Derek’s known he was his mate since he first held Stiles in his arms when he was two years old. They were inseparable, the three of us were. You wanted to know why I offered Stiles the bite, well that’s why. He’s my little brother and forcing it on him would have been unforgivable. Killing Laura can be excused, I was half out of my mind, but Stiles is human that makes him vulnerable. My wolf sees him as someone to be protected and cherished, even when Derek turns him he will still be my little brother.”   
Stiles would hate to be called vulnerable. He would hate the bite as well, no matter how much Derek wanted to bite him (and he obviously did) Stiles didn’t seem to feel the same. She told him as much, “Derek isn’t going to turn him. He doesn’t want the bite.”  


He laughed, this bitter twisted sound that for some reason tore her up inside. “Stiles grew up in a wolf pack, he wants to belong to us just as much as we want him to belong. He simply didn’t want the bite from me. There is a connection between an Alpha and his Beta that is intimate, he’ll accept it from Derek.”   
This was more information than she had asked for and honestly she had never expected him to tell her anything, there had to be a reason he was telling her now. “Why are you telling me this?”   
He hit the button to restart the elevator and she couldn’t help but feel relieved and maybe a bit disappointed as well. It was probably just because he was being so forthcoming. It was such a rare occurrence that she wanted to hear as much as possible, until he opened his mouth again. “Because it’s the truth and you wanted to know. I find myself unable to deny you anything. That’s the way mates work, that’s part of why I bit you, I wanted you beside me forever. I will wait for you Lydia, as long as I have to, just like Derek did but I won’t ever let you go.”   
And look, this was her floor, time to run far far away from the big bad homicidal zombie werewolf. Mate her ass! There was no way she was going near that lunatic. She was out of the elevator and at her car before it even occurred to her that she shouldn’t have run. You don’t run away from dogs, that's animal safety one oh one. Don’t let them know you’re afraid. Well she was afraid, she was fucking terrified because there was this tiny infinitely small part of her that had wanted to wrap itself around Peter and climb him like a tree. She needed to research this, lots and lots of research.


End file.
